In network environments, users that are located remote to one another may attempt to participate in a web-enabled teleconference over a network (e.g., the Internet). For example, a user may set up a teleconference meeting by using web-enabled teleconference software. The user (e.g., the “host” of the teleconference meeting) may then send a message to one or more other users in the network environment inviting the users to participate in the teleconference meeting. The message may be sent to the other users via an email client. Upon receiving the message, the users may respond to the invitation declaring their availability and intent to participate in the teleconference meeting. When the teleconference meeting begins, the host may record the meeting, and users who were not able to join the meeting may have to independently request the recording from the host (e.g., by emailing the host for a file copy of the recording). Likewise, users who did join the meeting may also have to independently request the recording from the host.